Reading in the Middle of the Lines
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Reading in the Middle of the Lines: The Tokyo Winter Trilogy Part 1/2 - Sit back, as we take you for a trip behind the scenes of both "E-Street Shakeup" and "Winter in Tokyo". Deleted scenes, info on the production process, and a preview of a new story!


Reading in the Middle of the Lines: The Tokyo Winter Trilogy

Part 1/2

Written by carcrasher88

Hey, CC here. This is the behind the scenes look at my Kappa Mikey winter trilogy stories. In part 1, we're gonna focus on what did, and what didn't make it in to Trilogy parts 1 (2009) and 2 (2010).

Ok, let's start with part one, E Street Shakeup. In this one, we see the introduction of my first OC, CC (me). CC is a cool, collected, well behaving 20 year old from Paradise City (from Burnout Paradise). His career is as the DJ for Paradise City's #1 radio station, CrashFM.

He gets promoted, and becomes the DJ of CrashFM's first expansion, CrashFM Tokyo. Of course, this is after he joins Mikey and the crew in Japan.

I got the idea to throw Bruce Springsteen into the mix, from the famous karaoke episode, where Mikey is seen dressed like Bruce from the cover of his famous album "Born in the U.S.A.", from 1984.

Of course, everyone who's watched the show remembers another famous episode, where a major part of Mitsuki's past is revealed (mainly to the audience, but to Mikey as well, even though he forgets it completely in the end...). That's where all of the "action" scenes in this, and "Winter in Tokyo" got their background from.

So, the "trilogy", is basically a 3 part prologue of my continuation of what I call my series: "Kappa Mikey, what could have been, should have been, but sadly didn't happen..."

To be quite honest, when the series abruptly came to an end in '09, I thought it was a big disgrace. There were many questions that were left unanswered. Does Mikey ever head back home, even for a vacation with his castmates? Does Mitsuki ever truly tell Mikey that she loves him? What about the others? Where do they go from here?

If the creators are coming up with a potential comeback, in about a year or so, with new seasons, or at least one final "hoo-rah" to officially answer all the questions that the fans were left to imagine on their own, that would be nice.

So, back on track here...

I'm not too sure why I rarely put Ozu and Yes-man in the stories...I'm planning on bringing them in more often in Part 3: "When The Last Snowflake Falls", which will bring the winter of 2010 to an end, and a new spring begins. Later on, I'll give a preview of WTLSF.

There were a few parts to "E Street Shakeup" that were left out.

One, there was originally going to be an appearance by American country music band, Rascal Flatts, but I decided to save that guest appearance for later. The basis, was to be where lead singer, Gary LeVox was supposed to assist CC on helping Mitsuki reveal her feelings for Mikey.

Of course, with all plans, there has to be changes, and that's why it ended up being CC and Lily teaming up for the job.

Also intended to appear in part 1, was an appearance of a very familiar gray, red and black GMC Vandura van, which was supposed to introduce Mr T into the storyline, bringing some A-Team style action to the story. Instead, he will appear in the early part of the series, after the trilogy.

In part one, thru part 3, Larry Wilcox was intended to join Erik Estrada in the battle against 'F', but he will be in part 3, and will play a bigger part in his appearances after the trilogy.

So, with the first part, the emphasis was on three main focuses:

First, was the arrival of a famous musician. After looking through qualified possibilities, I remembered the aforementioned episode, and decided that Bruce would be a great addition.

That guy has personality, and it would fit pretty well (of course, I never met the guy, but I've watched a few interview videos online, so I picked it up pretty well, I think...)

Second, was the inclusion of Mitsuki's past, being finally being revealed to the rest of the gang. This would culminate into a stretched battle, that lasted through the first two parts of the trilogy. Of course, this will not be the last we see of 'F'. No, he will be back in part 3.

The third main focus, was getting Mitsuki to finally reveal her feelings for Mikey. A piece that is brought from one of the last episodes of the show itself, in which Lily is the first (and at the time, only) person who truly knows that she loves Mikey.

As mentioned before, yes, there were changes made, and that the originally planned format was scrapped, and replaced with the one seen in part 1.

So, that's how Part one was supposed to play out, but was changed in the production process.

In part two, "Winter in Tokyo", a year later, and Mikey and Mitsuki's relationship has grown even stronger, and CC has a few surprises in store for the gang.

Of course, he ended up being the one who was surprised when Mitsuki's high school friend, and fellow American, Cheri came to town.

The two of them started off as friends who got along very well, but then Cheri quickly developed a soft spot for the guy.

That's when she got the idea to join him in bed one night (No, she just wanted to sleep with him. He was already sleeping when she got there.)

After that, the bond grew much stronger, but there were some early reprocussions to what happened.

For one, CC started thinking about what happened, not sure what to do. When he walked out of the studio, he headed out to the Ebisu Circuit with Bruce, Guano and Huey Lewis (who had just arrived in Tokyo the day before).

This led to Cheri following him to the track. When she saw him pull into the garage, she stopped the car and ran off.

Here, comes in one of the deleted scenes from "Winter in Tokyo"...

"Winter in Tokyo" Deleted Scene 1: 'Runaway'

_After CC pulled his Porsche into the garage, Cheri parked the Challenger outside the door. She stepped out and made a run for it, her mind telling her that he didn't like her the way she liked him._

_She reached the stands and sat there, her hands in her hands, eyes filling with tears._

"_Who am I kidding? He'll never look at me the same way again. _

_I should have waited until morning, and I could have asked to stay the next night. Then, I could have told him what's on my mind. But, NO! I had to invade his room, and even his personal space, in the middle of the night. _

_Am I crazy or something? Maybe I am. I'm not sure." she told herself._

_She sat for a couple more minutes. She heard someone calling her name. She looked up._

"_Could it be? Is he actually looking for me?" she asked herself after seeing CC walking her way. "Maybe now I can tell him without being looked at like some kind of crazy person."_

So, there's what was running through Cheri's mind when she ran off. CC found her, and then, on the way, she was trying to tell him how she felt about him, but they were interrupted. She later got the opportunity, and things got better from there on.

There were some other deleted scenes from parts 1 and 2, including the dinner date scene between Lily and Gonard...

"E Street Shakeup" Deleted Scene 1: 'Dinner Date' (From Chapter 2)

_Lily and Gonard arrived at the restaurant, which was one of the best in town, called Huang Tin's All-You-Can-Eat-Megabuffet._

_The two arrived at their table, but didn't stay in their seats too long._

_Gonard spent 25 minutes, just making a pile of sandwiches, while Lily was going back and forth, refilling the same plate over and over during the same time, every time she finished what she had._

_Then, Gonard finally got back to his table, his plate covered with a HUGE pile of sandwiches, taller than he was._

_It took him only 10 minutes to eat it all, but he enjoyed it. Then, the both of them went for dessert._

_During this time, Lily got hold of a nice, cold milkshake, that she planned to share with him._

_When they both got back to the table, Gonard started drinking from the shake._

"_That's not just for you, you know?" Lily said, sort of aggravated._

"_Sorry. I love shakes. Why are there 2 straws in it again?"_

"_Because it's not just for you, like I said."_

"_Oh."_

_So, they both drank the whole thing, then Lily spoke._

"_You know, you've got something on your lip."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah. Let me take care of it."_

"_I can get it myself, thank you very much."_

"_But you're always helping yourself, you rarely let someone help you. Just let me get it."_

"_Fine..."_

_So, she leaned across the table, and instead of wiping his face, she wrapped her arms around his back, and pressed her lips to his._

_This, was a shocker to Gonard. He had no idea that one of his friends actually felt that way about him. _

_Of course, secretly, he always had a thing for Lily, and got jealous when Mikey used to try to smooth talk her. _

_Of course, that was before he realized he was going after the wrong girl._

_After she broke the kiss, there was silence for 10 minutes, until Lily spoke._

"_Um...maybe that was a bad idea...I mean, if you never want me to do that again, I won't. I have no idea what the heck was running through my head when I did that. Sorry..."_

"_No, that's ok. That was actually...kinda nice. There's something I need to tell you..." Gonard responded._

"_Really? Same here...you go first." Lily insisted._

"_No, you go first."_

"_How about we both say it at the same time?"_

"_Ok. 1...2...3.."_

"_I love you." they both said in unison._

"_Wow, I never thought this would happen." Gonard stated._

"_Same here."_

"_To be honest, I've actually felt this way for quite some time. I was just hoping Mikey would get off your back and find some other girl. I just never thought he'd get together with Mitsuki. I guess I've just been shy about it."_

"_That's something coming from one of the most outgoing guys I know."_

"_Yeah. I just never talked to anyone about it, I guess..."_

"_That's ok. I think we should head home."_

"_Yeah. (yawns) I wonder what the others are up to."_

_Then, the two of them head out the door, and head back to the towers._

Well, I'll tell ya. It was great writing the first two. Before we get to the rest of the behind the scenes of Part 2, let's take a look at some other deleted scenes from Part 1...

"E Street Shakeup" Deleted Scene 2 – 'The Bet' (from Chapter 2)

Synopsis: Guano bets on whether Lily actually likes Gonard.

_CC, Mikey and Guano were sitting around, watching TV when Guano had an idea pop in his head..._

"_Hey, guys?" he asks._

"_What's up?" CC responds._

"_I got an idea. Let's have a little bet. I say Lily doesn't like Gonard as more than a friend, what do you guys think?"_

"_I say she does." CC responds._

"_Me too. I mean, it only makes sense. He was the only guy around before CC arrived that she's been nice to." Mikey adds._

"_Ok."_

"_What's the bet?" Mikey asks._

"_55,000 yen each. I win, I get 110,000. You guys win, you get 55,000 each."_

"_Deal!" CC and Mikey respond in unison._

"E Street Shakeup" Deleted Scene 3 – 'Traffic Jam' (From Chapter 3)

Synopsis: While trying to escape from 'F', the gang gets caught in a traffic jam on the expressway.

_The Escalade was in a line of cars, that were headed west. Suddenly, everything started to slow down, and soon they were caught in a traffic jam._

"_Great, we're trying to escape from a lunatic and his goons, and we're stuck in traffic!" Lily yells._

"_Don't worry. I don't see them anywhere." Mikey responded._

"_How are you sure? You don't know if they're even following us!" Lily yelled again._

"_Chillax, we have CC as our driver, he can get us out of a tough situation, right?" Mikey asked._

"_Yeah. You guys are safe with me behind the wheel." CC responded._

"_How long do you think we're gonna be here for?" Lily asked._

"_According to the GPS, there's an accident about ¼ km ahead." CC stated._

"_Ok, we just need to wait, and hopefully we'll get out of this without being caught." Mikey added._

_A few minutes later, they clear the accident scene, which was actually staged to slow down the Escalade. A black Toyota Harrier pulled off the following on-ramp, and blended in with traffic._

So, those were the deleted scenes of Part 1, 'E Street Shakeup'. Now, on to the behind the scenes of part 2, 'Winter in Tokyo'...

'Winter in Tokyo' takes place one year after 'E Street Shakeup'. In that time, things didn't really change too much. Here's a scene that wasn't part of 'Winter in Tokyo', but isn't exactly a 'deleted scene'. In fact, it's more of...a prologue...

'Winter in Tokyo' Prologue (Deleted Scene 2)

_When we last left CC and the LilyMu crew, they escaped the clutches of rouge (former) government agent turned criminal, 'F'. After the gang learned about Mitsuki's past with this guy's organization, they learned that they were all in danger._

_Fortunately, with an excellent team set up, they were able to foil his plans._

_That incredible team?_

_Well, that brings up quite the list..._

_CC (the wheelman) – With his driving skills, CC is the team's wheelman, interrogator, and short-range weapons expert. His years of driving in Paradise City, escaping every type of tricky situation in the book, make him an excellent choice for a driver if you're in a rush, or trying to escape a dangerous criminal._

_Mitsuki (the backbone of the team) – Former agent of high-risk criminal, 'F', Mitsuki is an expert in espionage, martial arts, and hit-and-run tactics. With an extensive knowledge of criminal activity, she can handle any kind of situation, dealing with criminals, and if things get rough, can escape easily, without a scratch._

_Michael "Mikey" Alexander Simon (the smooth-talker) – Mikey is a talented young fellow, and is also one you don't want to deal with. Where CC is an expert in interrogation, Mikey is a competent negotiator. More than able to sway a hostile situation in his team's favor, he is a crucial part of the team._

_Erik Estrada (the 'cop') – With California Highway Patrol training from his days on the hit show "CHiPs", Erik knows a thing or two about criminals. And, even in his 60's, he's still not slowing down for anything. He can handle a chase on two or more wheels, and also has connections to police departments around the world._

_Bruce "The Boss" Springsteen (the musician) – A legendary singer and songwriter, Bruce was brought to Tokyo by CC to perform for the people of the city, and to hang out CC's newfound friends. Along the way, with the onslaught brought on by 'F', he found himself busting a couple heads. He's a capable man, and a very valuable asset to the team._

_Gonard (the Force) – More than capable of kicking major butt, the largest of the gang, is also the strongest, and can easily tackle a wanted criminal to the ground._

_Lily (the 'sweetheart') – Even as her 'position' as one of the more innocent looking members of the team, Lily has a voice that, when brought to a high enough pitch, can not only shatter glass, but it can also bust the eardrums of any unaware criminal. She can be as smooth as butter at times, but can also be tougher than nails when given the opportunity...which isn't that uncommon for her..._

_Well, that's the 'team', and whatnot..._

_Well, after the events of December '09, we join the crew in mid December, getting ready for the upcoming Christmas holiday rush._

_Mikey, still remembered the private island vacation he was given in June. It was just the (second) best thing he ever received. He was given the choice of taking three people with him. He decided to take CC, Gonard, and of course, Mitsuki._

_One of the best memories was from one night, where he was sitting on the beach..._

_(entering flashback...)_

_Mikey was enjoying the evening air, away from both his home in Ohio, and his new home, in Japan. He was on the beach, sitting on a fallen log, watching the night sky above him. _

_He had everything he could ever want in life. Friends, family, fame, money, and more._

_He was especially happy about the three people he brought with him to this private island in the Mediterranean Sea. His friend from the beginning, when he first arrived in Japan, Gonard. His newest friend, CC, who's also from the good ol' U.S. of A. And, most important to him, the one he wanted to go through with this trip for the most...Mitsuki, the love of his life...who just so happened to walk up behind him..._

"_Whatcha' looking at, Mikey?" she asked._

"_Just looking at the sky, thinking..." Mikey responded._

"_About what?"_

"_The guys, my life, and you, of course!"_

"_That's nice."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"_What would you like to talk about?"_

"_Well, you know that I love you, and I know you feel the same about me, but I want to explain myself further."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Ok. Well, ever since you showed up in Japan, I kind of...kept a bunch of books, in each, I wrote all kinds of things involving you. Dreams I've had, things we've done together, and more..."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I actually brought a few of them with me. Would you like to see them?"_

"_Well, If they're about me, in a good way, then yes."_

_Then, they got up and walked back to their 'house'._

"_Ok, they're in this suitcase." Mitsuki stated, pulling out a blue suitcase, then opening it._

_Inside, there were at least a dozen books. She pulled one out, and opened it._

"_Here's one of those kind of letters that you write, but never send."_

_It read..._

_**February 14, 2009**_

_**Dear Mikey,**_

_**I know we've only known each other for about a year or so now, even though you barely ever acknowledge that I even exist. **_

_**But, I've seen that you can be a kind-hearted person, I've watched you from near, and from afar. **_

_**I'm not sure you'd ever listen to me whenever I try to tell you how I feel.**_

_**Ever since you came to Japan, everyone's eyes have been on you, whether it be good or bad, including my own.**_

_**Every night, I have these re-occurring dreams. Dreams where you finally acknowledge me, and listen to me. I end up telling you my true feelings, and suddenly, it fast forwards to some possible future, where we are doing something together. **_

_**Sometimes, it's a simple trip to a movie, or a dinner date. Sometimes, it's bigger than that.**_

_**Many different events. The two of us on a beach at sunset, watching the moon rise. A boat trip on one of Japan's lakes. I even had one that went even further into the possible future...if you understand what I mean...**_

_**I hope, if you read this someday, that you'll understand how much I care about you, and that I'll always be there by your side, no matter what, even if you don't know it.**_

_**Basically, the message I'm trying to get across to you is...**_

_**I love you. I always have, always will.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mitsuki**_

_When Mikey finished reading the letter, he looked to Mitsuki, and asked..._

"_So, what did you mean by 'even further into the possible future'?"_

"_Well...you know..."_

"_You mean...like..."_

_Then, there was silence..._

_Mikey didn't really get a response, and was still puzzled by what she meant..._

_(end flashback)_

_CC and Mikey had just finished some Christmas shopping, and were headed back to the towers._

"_So, then, I was like 'No, you keep the change.', and she was like 'Well, thank you very much.', I think it was a nice gesture, don't you think?" CC asked Mikey._

"_Yeah. That was nice." He responded. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Well, back on that trip we took this summer, Mitsuki showed me all these books that were all about...me."_

"_Interesting..."_

"_Well, there was this one letter she wrote, the kind you keep to yourself until you're ready to share it. Well, she later gave me a copy to keep with me at all times." He pulled it out of his wallet, and hands it to CC, as they pull into the Studio parking lot._

_CC reads the whole letter._

"_Wow. She truly does love you with all of her heart. That's so sweet of her." CC stated._

"_Yeah. But there's one thing that confuses me...what do you you think she means by 'even further into the possible future'?"_

"_Well, if my knowledge of relationships is correct, then she's referring to possibly the two of you getting married."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah. All smooth roads of a relationship typically lead to two things. Having kids and a family, and marriage."_

"_Well, that'll happen when the time is right."_

"_That's good. Don't rush things, keep looking forward, but never, and I mean never, do anything too early, or anything you'll regret years down the road. She's a pure soul. Don't risk tainting it."_

"_I won't. Thanks for the advice."_

"_No problem. You're like a brother to me."_

"_That means a lot."_

_Then, Mikey started talking about some weird and crazy adventure that he had with Gonard a few weeks back as they walked into the studio..._

(End prologue)

So, along with this, there were some details that were cut out, and some that were added last minute.

For example, in this one, I actually planned to have the whole Top Gear USA crew (Foust, Wood and Ferrara) come to Japan for a special challenge at Ebisu. The challenge was...for under 200,000 yen, who could find the best drifting kei-car?

That was cut out, after I watched Foust beat Block during Gymkhana Grid, and decided to put those two in instead. Plus, it doesn't make sense for this specific challenge in the winter.

The rest of the gang will appear in 'When the Last Snowflake Falls', though, ready to take on the challenge.

One interesting fact of the second story, is the addition of a new character, Cheri. Her name, as hinted in the story, was actually derived from the cherry blossom, and thus CC's nickname for her, "Spring Sakura".

When CC first met Cheri, there were thoughts running through his head, ones that were not heard in the story. Here's what he was thinking, through his dialogue...

"Winter in Tokyo" Cut Dialogue 1 – "CC's thoughts when meeting Cheri"

"_Wow, she's pretty cute. _

_Wait? What am I thinking? I just met her. _

_Don't jump to conclusions, CC. _

_Think before you act. She might not like you too much if you act first, then think about it later. _

_See what she likes, first. If there's anything that you have in common with her, you could have a chance..._

_She could be the one you've been looking for all your life, or she could just be another pretty face._

_Make sure which side of that spectrum she's on. Don't do anything you'll regret."_

Also, there was another deleted scene, where Tanner Foust was taking Mikey on a run around the Ebisu Circuit. They started asking about their careers, and how they got to where they are today. Here's how it went...

"Winter in Tokyo" Deleted Scene 3 – 'Life in the Fast Lane'

_As the little Fiesta driven by Tanner Foust rounded the first bend, Mikey (who was in the other seat), decided to strike up a conversation..._

"_So, is this the car you use at all events, or do you use something different for drifting, and stuff like that?" he asked._

"_Actually, I still use my Scion tC for Formula D. I'm planning on getting a new 2011 model soon. We're gonna replace the engine in it, either with the one in my current drift car, or a brand new TRD NASCAR engine." Tanner replied._

"_I see."_

"_So, what got you into acting?" Tanner asked._

"_Well, it all started in school. I had a bad experience in a school play, but I don't want to talk about it."_

"_I understand."_

"_So, I went into high school, where I tried to improve, but I got booted from each play. _

_One by one, until one day, I tried out for a more...major production. But, I got booted from that too. _

_I was sitting on the curb, thinking I didn't stand a chance in the acting business._

_Then, out of nowhere, a card flies into my face. It was a scratch off card. 'Scratch here for a chance to be the next big star in the biggest show in Japan.'_

_I scratched it off, and it said I was the winner. Ever since that day, my life has improved tenfold, at least!"_

"_I see. So that's how you ended up here."_

"_Yeah. It's been a long road, but it's been well worth it. What about you? How did you get to being the host of Top Gear USA?"_

"_Well, you see. I was originally set to be part of the NBC version, but that one got canned. _

_A few months later, BBC Worldwide called. They said that they were working on a revamped version, with me still in it. _

_It was later revealed that the show would be on the History channel, and that I would be joined by two new guys._

_I'd say that the show is pretty good. We're all good friends, and we have different opinions on the cars we like. It's pretty well balanced."_

"_Sweet!"_

_As they rounded the last corner of the track, they saw the rest of the gang, watching._

_Tanner stopped the car, and they both got out._

So, that's another scene that didn't make it into the story.

Considering the length of "Winter in Tokyo", you'd think that there were hardly anything left out. To be honest, it's quite the opposite.

There was also supposed to be another card game scene when CC, Cheri, Mikey and Mitsuki went out for the night near the end, but it was cut out, to shorten the story.

Here's how that scene played out...

"Winter in Tokyo" Deleted Scene 4 – 'The Card Game'

"_Anybody want to play cards?" Guano asks, holding his deck._

_There were 7 of them left in the room. Ken, Tanner, Guano, Gonard, Lily, Bruce and Erik._

_Everyone nodded, and the game began..._

_The gang decided to play blackjack, Guano's favorite._

_The cards were dealt._

_Here's what the gang had in their hands..._

_Lily – 5 of hearts, 8 of diamonds. (13)_

_Guano – 10 of spades, 6 of diamonds. (16)_

_Gonard – 3 of spades, 7 of clubs. (10)_

_Tanner – 4 of spades, 8 of hearts. (12)_

_Ken – 6 of clubs, 9 of hearts. (15)_

_Bruce – 7 of spades, 8 of clubs. (15)_

_Erik – 5 of diamonds, Jack of clubs. (15)_

"_Hit me." Gonard stated. He was dealt a King of Diamonds. Total: 20. "I'll stay."_

"_Hit me." Tanner followed. He was dealt a 6 of spades. Total: 18. "Hit me again." This time, it was a 3 of diamonds. Total: 21. "I'll stay."_

"_Hit me." Ken exclaimed, hoping to beat Tanner at something. He was dealt a 7 of diamonds. Total: 22. "I'm out." he said in defeat, laying out his cards._

"_Hit me." Bruce stated. He was dealt a 6 of hearts. Total: 21. "I'll stay."_

"_Hit me!" Lily yelled. She was dealt an 8 of spades. Total: 21. "I'll stay."_

"_Hit me." Erik said. He was dealt a 4 of clubs. Total:19. "Hit me." He was dealt an ace of diamonds. Total: 20. "I'll stay."_

_Finally, Guano picked up his card. It was a 7 of hearts. Total: 23. "I'm way out..." he stated, laying out his cards._

_The others laid down their cards._

_Lily – 21_

_Bruce – 21_

_Tanner – 21_

_Gonard – 20_

_Erik – 20_

_Gonard and Erik were eliminated. The cards were shuffled and dealt again._

_Lily – 6 of clubs, 9 of spades. (15)_

_Tanner – 8 of spades, 10 of clubs. (18)_

_Bruce – 3 of clubs, 9 of hearts. (12)_

"_Hit me." Bruce said. He was dealt a 10 of hearts. Total: 22. "Well, I'm out."_

"_Hit me." Tanner stated. He was dealt a ace of hearts. He had to count it as a 1. Total: 19._

"_Hit me." Lily stated. She was dealt a 6 of diamonds. Total: 21. "I'll stay."_

"_Hit me." Tanner said. He was dealt a 5 of clubs. Total: 24. "I'm really way out."_

_Lily was declared the winner._

"_Good game, guys. We should do it again sometime."_

_Everyone else nodded in agreement._

So, that's the last deleted scene from "Winter in Tokyo". Now, it's time for the preview of "When the Last Snowflake Falls"...in trailer form!

**This preview has been deemed suitable for all reading ages.**

**This fanfiction is rated T for violence, suggestive themes and crude humor.**

**Carcrasher88 Productions presents...**

**A Kappa Mikey fanfiction...**

"**When the Last Snowflake Falls"**

_**On a passenger plane bound for the US...**_

"_**So, where exactly are we headed again?" Mikey asks.**_

"_**Well, we'll be landing at the airport in Seacrest County. There, we'll meet up with a private cargo plane that's carrying all of our cars. They'll be shipped to the CrashFM underground parking garage in Paradise City." CC explains.**_

"_**And where do we go from there?"**_

"_**We just hang out in Paradise City and Seacrest County. I can't wait to meet Cheri's family. I hope they like me, and don't force me to break up with her."**_

"_**I see."**_

_**The plane lands and everyone gets off.**_

_**On the CrashFM Tour Bus...**_

"_**So, this is America?" Mitsuki asks.**_

"_**Just a part of it. CC, Mikey, and I hope you enjoy it here." Cheri stated.**_

"_**I still can't believe we got to be on Top Gear USA." Mikey exclaimed.**_

**(Sudden flashback to two weeks ago, at the Ebisu Circuit.)**

_**The crew of Top Gear USA were in Japan drifting kei-cars.**_

_**Tanner Foust had a green 2002 Daihatsu Mira. Rutledge Wood had a Black 2001 Nissan Moco, and Adam Ferrara had a 2003 Suzuki Twin.**_

_**The challenges were brutal for the small cars, including Adam's Twin rolling over, because his car hit a curb while drifting (trying to...).**_

_**Overall, though, in the end, the best drifting kei-car was determined to be the Mira.**_

**(End flashback, skip to the tour bus pulling into the CrashFM studio.)**

_**Everyone walks inside when...**_

"_**Mikey!" a voice yells from behind...**_

_**It was his parents.**_

_**Inside the building...**_

"_**We heard you guys were coming here. We just had to join you." His father stated.**_

_**Skip to a Volkswagen Golf R on I-88, in southern Downtown Paradise, the next day...**_

"_**So, we're meeting my folks at the parking garage on Angus Wharf. They were out of town when we arrived in Seacrest County."**_

_**Suddenly, a shove from behind by a mysterious Acura TSX sends the VW spinning, causing the car to catch on a curb and flip multiple times.**_

_**CC looks over and sees Cheri, unconscious, but alive. CC flags down a Pontiac Grand Am.**_

"_**Sir, I'm gonna need your car. Here's $25, get a cab. This is an emergency situation."**_

_**The man takes the cash, and calls on the next cab that arrives, as CC loads Cheri into the car and speeds off.**_

_**CC grabs her phone and calls a number.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**It's me, CC. Look. I'm about to pass by in a blue Grand Am. I'm headed to the hospital, there's been an accident."**_

"_**Oh my..."**_

**(Fast forward...)**

_**The gang is sitting in the CrashFM studio, coming up with a plan.**_

_**A file is dropped on the desk. It reads...**_

"_**William Jensen Myers, also known simply as 'W'. **_

"_**He has a history of involvement with 'F'. This is very bad." Mikey says.**_

"_**He must be after us to get revenge for his former boss." Mitsuki stated.**_

**This Spring...**

_**Cut to scene of a Porsche Cayenne Turbo chasing a the black Acura TSX on I-88.**_

**Paradise City...**

_**Cut to scene of same chase on Eagle Crest Road in Seacrest County.**_

**...and Seacrest County...**

_**Cut to scene of Acura being run off of the road (on Big Timber Pass), slamming into a tree.**_

**...are about to be taken for one heck of a ride...**

"**_Ok, guys. This time...it's personal. He hurt my girl, he's going down." CC yelled_.**

"**When the Last Snowflake Falls"**

**a carcrasher88 production**

**Available to read on – Spring 2011**

So, there's the preview of "When the Last Snowflake Falls", which will be completed soon, but won't be on until Spring.

...and that just about ends it for Reading in the Middle of the Lines: The Tokyo Winter Trilogy. Thanks for reading!

This has been a carcrasher88 production.

© carcrasher88 Productions – 2010.


End file.
